As such a ball end mill, in, for example, PTL 1, there is proposed a ball end mill in which each of lands of the respective end cutting edges have a convexly rounded curved surface and all edges of the respective lands come into contact with an apex central portion of the entire end cutting edge.
In PTL 2, there is proposed a ball end mill having three or more end cutting edges. In this ball end mill, a cutting edge which is inflected from an end cutting edge (a ball end cutting edge) and extends to the next cutting edge in an end mill rotation direction is provided in the vicinity of a shaft center portion of the end mill when viewed from the bottom of the end mill. A clearance angle of the cutting edge is smaller than a clearance angle of the end cutting edge. An inflection point of the cutting edge is located on the end cutting edge and is distanced from the shaft center by 0.015 mm or more.